The Kupatana Celebration (LGA)
The Kupatana Celebration is the sixth episode of Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures. It aired on FanFiction.net on August 14, 2019. Synopsis Kion inadvertently leads a pack of jackals into the Pride Lands, where they wreak havoc during a highly regarded Pride Lands ceremony. Cast Main * Max Charles as Kion * Olivia Holt as Nyota * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte Guest Starring * Rob Lowe as Simba * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Khary Payton as Rafiki * Eden Riegel as Kiara * Dante Basco as Shaba * Jeff Bennett as Zazu * Ana Gasteyer as Reirei * Phil LaMarr as GoiGoi * Jacob Gunther as Dogo * Amber Hood as Kijana * Andrew Kishino as Janja * Howy Parkins as Mbeya * Grey DeLisle as Kiji Appearances Characters In order of appearance... * Zazu * Mbuni * Basi * Twiga * Mtoto's Mom * Kion * Nyota * Ono * Fuli * Bunga * Beshte * Simba * Nala * Kiara * Shaba * Rafiki * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano * Dogo * Kijana * Reirei * Goigoi * Ma Tembo * Dogo & Kijana's Siblings * Muhangus * Mbeya * Kiji Locations * Pride Lands ** Mizimu Grove ** Aadvark dens ** Lair of the Lion Guard (mentioned) ** Watering Hole ** Chakula Plains ** Lake Matope * Outlands ** Outlands Volcano ** Reire's Den Groups * The Lion Guard * Simba's Pride * Janja's Clan * Reire's Pack * Makuu's Float (silent cameo) * Basi's Pod (silent cameo) * Twiga's Herd (silent cameo) * Thurston's Herd (silent cameo) * Ma Tembo's Herd (silent cameo) * Mbeya's Crash (silent cameo) * Mbuni's Flock (silent cameo) Animals * Lions * Honey Badgers * Cheetahs * Egrets * Hippos * Mandrills * Hornbills * Jackals * Hyenas * Elephants * Giraffes * Ostritches * Aardvarks * Crocodiles * Rhinos & Tickbirds Music Gallery Nyota and Kion KupatanaCelebration.PNG|Watching the Baobab Blossoms bloom. Trivia * Moral: Everyone should get a second chance * "Kupatana" means "harmony" in Swahili. * The way Kion lunges onto Janja to save Dogo and Kijana is similar to when Simba lunges onto Nala to protect Timon and Pumbaa in the first'' Lion King film. In addition, Janja's expression when he sees Kion jumping towards him is very similar to Nala's when she saw Simba. * This is the second episode that Kion does not use the Roar of the Elders. * The species of Jackals debut in this episode. * The villains Reirei and Goigoi debut in this episode, as do their pups (both young and teenage) ** Their adopted lioness cub, Kiji, also debuts in this episode, although she's only referred to by her nickname Ki, and it's only in the final scene. * Kion and Nyota sing their first duet of ''Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures. This is their first duet of the television series and their second duet overall. ** Their first duet was in the pilot film Little Star and the Roar's Return. * Kion and Nyota sing the version of "Circle of Life" as recorded by Sir Elton John. The version is also condensed for time constraints. * Zazu notes that Kion and Nyota act similar to Simba and Nala when they were cubs, referencing the first Lion King film. It's also seen they bear a striking resemblance to them as well (Kion having golden fur like his father did and Nyota having lighter cream shades like Nala did.) * During the Kupatana Celebration, Shaba is seen standing between two adults from the Pride, who are, in fact, his parents. Category:The Lion Guard Adventures episodes